Collide
by Nicoya
Summary: Updated: 5th Collision: Decadence in Water
1. First Collision

Collide 

First Collision

Though clearly melancholy, her eyes were drained. There was emptiness within them unfamiliar to those surrounding her. Of course, they understood her current state of mind, and yet it still seemed strange to see the young Lana Lang not only in black apparel, but also expressionless. Those that knew her well found the absence of her constant smile dismaying. In fact, it was the one thing that just brought uncontrollable tears to their eyes. No one could stand to look at her stoic face gazing at the soil falling onto the coffins.

They walked past her. She sat alone, unable to move her legs or any other part of her body. She couldn't even think clearly; her head was filled with a piercing noise that refused to go away. She couldn't even tear her eyes from the ground. She was paralyzed in shock, sadness, anger, every emotion convoluted into one. So she sat alone.

"Miss, should I fetch Miss Lang?" The question had tentatively fallen from his lips as he looked onto the frail figure from afar. Albert hoped the answer would be "yes." He wanted to provide some consolation to the mistress he had served since she was born. Lana was practically like his own daughter.

The woman standing beside him allowed the question to linger. She knew she had to be strong for her niece, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to become a parent. What would a parent do in this situation? How much time do you allot a girl to grieve? She just didn't have the answers. Sighing in slight frustration, she sadly shifted her eyes from Lana to the elder man next to her, "Give her five more minutes and then tell her it's time to leave. I'll wait inside the limo."

Albert nodded his head and waited until the time was up. After glancing at his watch, he treaded the small hill and stepped behind the distressed teenager. "Miss Lang," he whispered. "Your aunt beckons your presence. She says it's time to go." Not a word in response. She simply continued to stare into the freshly covered grave. Albert's lips quivered in sympathy, "Miss Lang… I know I cannot purge your grief or hurt with mere words, but please allow an old man's memory of her mother's words grant some consolation: 'Death becomes solitude when we forfeit our memories.' Miss Lang, allow the yesteryears to console your heart."

His words finally jolted her consciousness. She turned to him with tears tainting her face. "It hurts too much," she cried softly as her head fell upon Albert's shoulders. He slowly lifted her while allowing her to fully use him as support. The butler walked her to the limousine where Lana's aunt awaited with concern. She knew the ride back to the Lang estate would be incredibly tense considering she lacked the words to comfort her niece.

But she had to try. "Lana, we'll get through this," she gently squeezed the young girl's hand. "We'll be moving to Metropolis and… and you'll have a fresh start. I've already enrolled you at Excelsior Academy, one of the finest private schools in the city."

Lana had barely heard her in the beginning, but the last few sentences seemed to ring loud and clear. She frowned, unable to contain her disappointed shock. "What? We're moving? Since when?"

"Since I decided it would be the best thing for you," her aunt replied. "With your parents gone, I have to be the one to care for you. And, I can't possibly do it from Metropolis."

"So move to our estate." Lana was gradually becoming frantic. She just couldn't believe her aunt would take her away from her home where she not only grew up in, but reminded her of her parents. "Nell, you can't do this to me."

She sighed as she shook her head in apology, "Lana, I'm sorry, but I have a job in the city that I refuse to give up. Besides, I think a change of venue is exactly what you need. The mansion and the rest of the estate will always be there for you, so it's not like you can't ever return to Smallville. And, Albert will be going along as well."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, Lana, the decision is final."

* * *

Two months later, Lana was lying on her new bed, in her new room, in her aunt's newly decorated penthouse. I can't believe I'm here, she thought to herself. She hadn't even come to terms with her parent's death when Nell was forcing her out of her own home. At least Albert was here to suffer her aunt's whims with her. "Misery certainly loves company," she sighed aloud.

Reaching for her cup of tea, her phone rang only serving to irritate her mood more so. "Hello," she muttered.

"Lana, it's your best bud," the voice on the other end sang.

Lana rolled her eyes with a smile, "What's going on, Samantha?" It was actually nice to hear a familiar voice. The last two months she had isolated herself from everyone she knew. Yet, Samantha had always been there, refusing to give her the solitude she longed for. At times it was nice and other times Lana could hardly stand it. Nevertheless, she altogether appreciated it.

"Well, I was just wondering how Metropolis is treating you? I hear there are lots of eligible bachelors just strolling down the street everywhere in sight." She giggled with excitement.

Although she knew no malice was intended in her friend's enthusiasm, Lana saddened at the mention of "Metropolis." The city's name just reminded her how far away she was from home where all the comfort laid. Not to mention all the friends she would miss.

Samantha suddenly felt the uncomfortable silence on the other end. "Lana, you still there? You know, I was kidding… right?"

"I know, Samantha. It's not that…" She took a deep breath, "I'm just not feeling well. Besides, I haven't been in the mood to go outside."

"You shouldn't be afraid. I bet you'll be meeting some interesting people out there. You never know you just might meet your dream guy."

Lana grinned at her friend's blind optimism. "Yeah, sure. If it makes you feel better, I have to meet with the Dean at Excelsior tomorrow. He says I'll need a tour of the school before the semester begins, which is the day after tomorrow. So I'll take that opportunity to venture throughout city."

* * *

In front of her stood a grand castle she could never mistake for a school. It definitely looked as prestigious as Nell made it sound. Lana instantly knew she was going to hate it. Schools like these were known to shelter the snobbiest sons and daughters of high-browsed, shrewd rich people. They were one of the reasons her parents had decided to move to Smallville and raise her there. And now, here she was… thanks to her dear aunt.

After a second look at the tall building, she went up the steps with terse haste. Lana wanted to get this tour over as quick as possible. She was in no mood to deal with some middle-aged Dean on a power trip. The truth was she just wasn't in the mood to deal with people period. Ever since her parents had died, she had felt as if all her energy had been drained, which was probably the case considering her sleepless nights full of tears and blame. Indeed, Lana blamed herself for the death of the parents for reasons she could hardly confront or let alone speak of.

As she slowed her pace once reaching the quiet and distinguished halls of Excelsior, Lana was reminded of her last family trip to France. She and her parents were visiting one of the many museums in the country. Although she couldn't remember exactly its name, an image of them turning a corner only to encounter a grand hall filled with large paintings became reminiscent. Her mother stood behind her whispering words of humor targeted at her father as they looked onto an 18th century portrait of a Frenchman. Her dad feigned anger as he jokingly chased his wife. The flashback was overwhelming; tears streamed down her face. She attempted to hold her composure as she briskly walked through the hall and tried to dry off her eyes with her sleeve.

Suddenly she felt herself ram into something. She couldn't tell with what with her eyes blurred. All she knew was that it spoke, startling her more so, "Hey… don't you look up when you walk?"

Lana looked up, finally focusing on the individual who stood before her. "I'm sorry… I wasn't paying attention," she managed to utter as she took a more analytical look at the young, handsome man who seemed to be her same age. She also couldn't help but notice that he was completely bald… and somewhat familiar. Lana hid her perplexity and decided to move on before the situation warranted further dialogue.

"No need for tears," he yielded her steps. "I'm alright though I understand your concern. Many girls don't want to hurt me."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," she rolled her eyes. "Now if you would excuse me, I have an appointment to get to."

He perked his eyebrows, "Hmm… I do like them feisty."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused," he smiled slyly. "Now, if I can only get you to give me a name."

Lana frowned; her agitation surfacing. "You have got to be kidding. I don't know who you are and frankly, I don't-"

"That can easily be fixed… my name is Le-"

Footsteps suddenly stopped the teenager's words. He shifted his gaze to the sound and immediately knew who was coming down the hall. "Unfortunately… that is, unfortunately for you… I have to cut our introduction short," his voice held apparent panic. "But this doesn't mean we won't meet again." He winked and began heading in another direction when he abruptly turned around, "By the way, next time we meet: no more tears."

He had left her speechless and almost… amused. She shook her head, hiding a grin as she wondered why he left so hastily. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a touch on her shoulder. "Ms. Lang?"

Startled, Lana turned around, meeting the gaze of Dean Reynolds. "Yes," she gulped.

"I hope I didn't startle you, Ms. Lang." His voice was eloquent and, though assertive, kind. "I'm Dean Charles Reynolds. I was heading towards my office when I happened to see you. You appeared to be lost."

"Oh no, I was just…" She looked back to the direction where her new "friend" had disappeared. "I was just about to turn around. I caught myself making the wrong turn."

He smiled as he stepped aside, "Well then, after you, Ms. Lang."

Lana and the Dean walked side by side to his office. Upon reaching it, he began explaining to her the expectations Excelsior Academy held for students. As he went over the "regulations of utmost significance," a knock on the door yielded Dean Reynolds' speech. "Come in."

"Hi, Dean Reynolds… I'm sorry I'm late."

Lana remained seated, uninterested as to whom it could be interrupting the meeting. But her resolve would be altered. "Ms. Lang, I'd like you to meet your new friend and tour guide, Mr. Clark Kent," the Dean presented a tall, attractive young man who smiled with glistening eyes.

"Hi," he greeted shyly.

Lana gazed at him and smiled in return as she felt a comforting aura in his presence. "Hi, Lana Lang."

To be continued…


	2. 2nd Collision: Rainy Day

A/N: Thank you for the feedback. More is always welcomed.

Disclaimer: No claim over WB's Smallville.

Collide

2nd Collision: Rainy Day

Lana woke up feeling overwhelmingly exhausted. It felt as if she hadn't slept for years. Ever since her parents' death, she could hardly find sleep rather she found mind-numbing nights of self-criticism and sadness. It had become routine. No sleep the night before. The next morning, drowsy and weathered, she would somehow manage to reach her bathroom and, with turtle-like pace, shower. Lana had to practically force herself to dress and do her makeup appropriately.

It was no different today, except one thought in her head. Instead of consuming herself in her depression, she found herself thinking back to the events of the day before. In fact, she couldn't stop reminiscing about her encounters with two new acquaintances.

Flashback

After Dean Reynolds had completed his lecture on Excelsior's rules and dress code, Clark and Lana were released from his office to begin the tour of the academy. The strikingly tall boy was obviously nervous. He had never seen such a breathtaking girl in all his years at the private school. She didn't at all seem stuck-up like most of the female student body. He gulped as he was about to finally speak to his new crush, "So… um… how about we start with the Chamber of Eatery?"

"The 'Chamber of Eatery'?" Lana sarcastically scoffed the title. "In other words, we're going to take a look at the cafeteria. Okay." She eyed him with a soft smile.

He instantly blushed, shifting his gaze towards the direction of the eating area. They continued to walk in uncomfortable silence until finally Clark decided to break the ice. "So… where are you from originally?"

"Metropolis, but my family and I moved to Smallville when I was nine." A sudden ache tucked at her heart at the mere thought of her parents and her real home.

"Oh really? I was born… I'm also from Smallville," he stumbled upon his words. "But, once I received a scholarship to Excelsior early on, my parents thought it would be a good idea if I went. They said I was too smart not to go."

Lana nodded silently, unable to respond. She unexpectedly felt a pang of sorrow. In truth, it happened from time to time. Her heart would be invaded by depressing emotions that would completely take her into a despondent mood while stirring her off kilter. Her doctor had said it was only normal when dealing with death. Still, now she could hardly concentrate on Clark's next words.

"So I've been here since fifth grade," Clark finished but not before he shortened his pause. "Can I ask you a question?"

The dainty girl lifted her fingers to her temple, attempting to gain composure. Closing her eyes momentarily, she swallowed the strong urge to cry. "Yeah… sure."

"Why on earth would you allow Mr. Smart-Jock here to give you a tour when I can provide you not only with a more exciting excursion through the halls of 'Excelsior Academy,' but also better company?"

Lana's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she gradually lifted her eyes at Clark. Soon, she realized, or more like recognized the haughty voice. She turned around, facing her mysterious and obviously "self-confident" stranger who had reemerged heralding a smirk.

Clark sighed in response. "What are you doing here, Luthor?"

Luthor… so that's where I've seen him before, Lana thought to herself. She had once caught him on the news when his father, the infamous and greedy senior Luthor, had fallen into deep legal troubles. He was only ten then. That was the first time she had seen him since she had heard about the meteor showers in Smallville almost killing him.

"Relax, Kent," he closed the proximity. "I was just passing through when I heard you boring this young lady to death with your menial profile. Naturally, I thought there was a significant need to intervene."

The dark-haired, young man glared at the intruder. There was no way he was about to allow his long-time nemesis take advantage of the situation. "Look, Lana doesn't need…."

"So it's Lana. Thank you, Kent, for the introduction," he gazed at her, caring little for cutting off Clark. "I told you we would meet again."

Clark scowled at Luthor, "You two have met before?"

Just then the girl between the testosterone battle finally spoke. "Unfortunately- and yes, you were right- unfortunately for me, I bumped into Mr. Luthor here earlier," Lana eyed him sharply.

"It's Lex," he corrected with nonchalance.

"Fine… Lex. Whatever. The point is you misjudged the situation," she countered. "Clark was actually doing a worthy job of entertaining me." Lana smiled appreciatively in her new friend's direction, while the other boy simply looked on with an indifferent grin.

"Denial doesn't suit you, Lana. But, who am I too judge or 'misjudge'?" He glibly asked with sarcasm nipping his question. "In any case, I'm glad to have diverted a sudden mist of rain, if only momentarily." Lex's ambiguous comment was pointedly directed at Lana.

She frowned in confusion when suddenly it hit her. This was the second time he had agitated her enough to derail her tears. In fact, she had been so preoccupied with quipping with Lex that she had released her frustrations onto him. And he had taken it. Lana almost felt guilty… almost. Lex Luthor was smug, or at least he wanted to appear that way. She could already see what he probably saw in her: the wall, the kind that barred anyone from getting too close to thoughts and feelings. But then again, she couldn't strike the smug factor too quickly.

Still parading his signature smirk, Lex dug his hands in his pocket all the while gazing at Lana with an empathetic stare. It scared and fascinated her at the same time though she attempted to dispel both reactions. "You're lucky, Kent, I actually have a prior engagement to attend to." He slowly began to back away. "But for Lana's sake, try to keep your hillbilly biographic verbiage to a minimal, especially your quarterback chronicles." Clark glowered in return only to receive a chuckle from the young Luthor who turned around, heading towards the exit only to pause and throw back, "By the way, Lana, just remember: my specialties are rainy days."

End of Flashback

Rainy days, Lana pensively repeated to herself. The truth was she still really couldn't determine Lex's words, or intentions. In the light of day, the whole exchange was bizarre. And in the end, she decided it was best she put it out of mind. She was just too tired and vulnerable to deal with someone as persistent AND elusive as Lex Luthor. Besides, there was also Clark. After Lex had left them alone, she and the Smallville native had a pleasant day walking through the halls of Excelsior talking about hang-outs and people in their hometown. For whatever reason, he made her feel safe and that was the sort of feeling she needed right now, or at least she thought she did.

"Miss Lang, you're breakfast is ready." Albert announced, suddenly interrupting Lana's train of thoughts.

Shaking off the nonsense that oozed Lex Luthor, she put on Excelsior's uniform for girls, grabbed her book-bag, and rushed through Albert's perfect ensemble of breakfast food. Without wasting anymore time, she went out the door with a quick "thank you" before the butler could put up a fight. Albert shook his head in disapproval and waved his hand in surrender.

As much as Lana loved Albert's great cooking, if she stayed any longer she would be late. She had to meet Clark at the front entrance; he had promised to walk her to class so there would be no risk of getting lost. Lana was kind of anticipating the meeting and she also could've swore she was anticipating bumping into that certain "somebody" she fought back from naming, but that certainly wasn't the case. She almost laughed at the thought. Checking the digital clock on her dashboard, her eyes widened with panic. She had to drive fast and real fast to Excelsior.

* * *

Lex Luthor was always running late. And he liked it that way. It gave him the proper justification to speed through obscure streets and alleyways, where not only was he bypassing traffic but also avoiding Metropolis policemen. Not that it mattered since they could easily be bought. Still, he cherished every minute of rushing to school without the company of his so-called friends who were full of high-class snobbery. 

But today he was hurrying through street-ways with a heavier foot than usual. He had his reasons, he just didn't expect Lana Lang to be one of them. Lex couldn't deny that there was something about her which called to him. Maybe it was her eyes, or maybe it was simply that she was gorgeous. He had to give it to her, aside from her reserved attitude, Lana was the hottest new arrival in Excelsior who appeared to have a brain. She wasn't like any other girl he had met before; for one thing, she had already rejected his advances. And that only served to up the ante on his persuasion.

First, though, he had other plans to carry out this morning and he couldn't wait to get to them. He pressed the gas nearing the entrance to the school parking lot. Just as he was going to make a brisk turn into the venue, a navy SUV cut him off. Lex slammed his brakes, swearing under his breath. He glared at the car as he followed behind it. There was no doubt he would have words for the driver. As he pulled up beside the small SUV, he had to stop himself from gaping.

Speaking of the devil.

Lana hopped out of her car without even looking back and hastily headed towards the front entrance. Lex stepped out of his black Porsche about to call out her name when he saw her greet Kent. He felt a twinge of jealousy running through his body, especially when he noticed her laughing with the jock. Whatever, he thought to himself, dismissing the feeling. He had other things to worry about anyway.

Lex reached the entrance right before Lana and Kent were beginning to walk inside the school. "Mornin' lovebirds." Both of them turned around, and Lex instantly felt their burning stares. He smirked in return.

The football player cleared his throat, hoping it would also clear the air. "Don't you think it's a little early for that?"

"Relax, Kent… I was only kidding," Lex nodded as he shifted his attention to Lana. "You know, I couldn't help but notice you're driving just now. Reckless abandonment. Remind me to send a letter of _appreciation_ to the DMV that approved your license." Before her icy look could conjure the perfect retort, the young Luthor strutted inside the building with a backhand wave.

* * *

Lana had immediately recognized his voice, full of conceit and taunt. It had knotted her stomach until she realized the implication of his words. Then she was just irritated. If only Clark and her had taken their small talk inside Excelsior, they could've easily avoided the smart-ass intrusion. And the audacity of him calling her a bad driver! 

"Hey Lana," Clark softly uttered. "Don't pay too much mind to him. Besides, he just paid you a compliment." Lana faced him curiously, not understanding how his comment could ever be taken as a "compliment." Clark chuckled, "I saw you coming into the parking lot. Anyone who could cut off a Luthor, get away with it, and lower him to a level of petty sarcasm, is inspirational… and a good driver."

A smile seemed to spread across her face. Just when her day was taking a wrong turn, Clark had managed to uplift her spirits. He had said the perfect thing. She felt a little jolt of bliss in that moment. "Thank you, Clark."

He blushed in return. "After you," he stood aside, allowing Lana to go inside first. "We still have five minutes before the first High Tower bell is tolled, which means no one should be outside of the building. I'll walk you to your class before the second bell is sounded."

The long-haired brunette nodded with gratitude and entered the grand hallway. She quickly felt some eyes on her and even saw some of the cliques conspicuously whispering while they probed her with their gazes. Lana knew she should have expected this kind of reaction. Any place of privilege and exclusivity always had their share of scrutinizing aristocrats. The murmurs became worse once they saw Clark walking beside her.

"They'll get over it, and you'll get used to the gossips," he reassured, aware of the publicity. "C'mon, you're class is right around the corner." He took her hand, indifferent to the amount of rumors the gesture would cause, and led her through the idle and scurrying students.

Lana couldn't help the fluttering in her stomach. Clark Kent was definitely the unexpected treat in her move to Metropolis. Maybe Samantha was right; maybe she would meet her dream guy and maybe he was holding her hand right now. If that wasn't the case, at least she had a friend in the big city. She certainly couldn't count on Lex Luthor anyway. Arrrgh, just thinking about him made Lana furious.

The High Tower bell rung, startling Lana who suddenly felt a shower of water wetting her hair and face. "What's going on, Clark?"

The strapping boy looked up and then scanned their surrounding. All of Excelsior's sprinklers had turned on. "Wait here, Lana." Letting go of her hand, he disappeared before she had the chance to turn to him. She looked at the direction where he had just been and tried to find him when suddenly she noticed a shadow hover over her and no longer felt the drops of water.

"I told you rainy days were my specialty."

Lana swiftly turned around, completely surprised to see Lex Luthor holding an umbrella over their heads. She shook her head with a go-figure kind of smirk, "You did this, didn't you?"

"Well, you know, other than rainy days, pranks are also my specialties. C'mon, I'll walk you to your class." He gestured towards the room. "Wouldn't want Excelsior's new student missing school because of a cold."

It almost appeared as if they were strolling on a stormy morning. Side by side, Lana somewhat forgot about their earlier exchange. Truth was he was just too damn charming to hold a grudge. "You're slick, you know that? This morning you insult me and now I'm forced to walk beside you."

"I figured this could serve as a bribe since you're the only witness to my crime." Lex joked, smiling at the girl who softly laughed at him.

"Actually she's not the only one, Mr. Luthor." Lex titled the umbrella and gulped quietly. He was caught.

To be continued…


	3. 3rd Collision: Caught

A/N: Thank you for your reviews.

Original disclaimer applies.

Collide

3rd Collision: Caught

"Two weeks of clean-up duty in the Chamber of Eatery. You follow, Mr. Luthor?"

"Yes, Dean Reynolds."

* * *

After the whole sprinkler incident, Lana had a non-eventful first period, except for the occasional ogling from the some of the boys. She ignored them. She had to if she wanted to catch up in class. Her math teacher told her that bar was set high and it was on her to reach it. Talk about pressure, as if she didn't have enough of it. So Lana concentrated on the pinched-nosed teacher's lecture only to momentarily lose track when she heard her neighbor whispering to the teenage boy next to him.

"Guess who got busted for the sprinkler debacle?"

"Who?" He eagerly asked.

"Luthor, who else? I saw him getting dragged by Reynolds. No doubt he'll probably get clean-up duty." Both of the boys laughed until Ms. Kingsley cocked her eyebrow in their direction. The two quickly minded their work.

Lana hid her smile as she remembered Lex's face the second he heard the Dean's voice. He had turned so pale, flushing his confidence to some unknown destination. But only for those mere seconds. He still had to be a smart-ass about the situation.

"Dean Reynolds, would you like some cover also? This umbrella is big enough for three."

Although she remained quiet then, now she couldn't help but quietly laugh to herself, especially when she thought back to how the Dean had held out his hand for the umbrella and then handed it over to Lana as he placed his other hand on Lex's shoulder and turned him around in the direction of his office. The prankster walked with his tail between his legs. It was quite the sight.

"We will continue Lecture 120 tomorrow. Class dismissed." Lana suddenly heard Miss Kingsley announce. She began picking up her things in hurry as she noticed everyone leaving and other students coming in. Whatever happened to the bell ringing? She definitely had to remember things around here weren't like Smallville High. Lana bunched up her books and papers, and tried to exit out the class with little difficulty… to no avail.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Lana gasped. She really had to start looking up more often. She had smacked shoulders with some girl who didn't even stop to hear her apologize. "I'm so sorry," she called after the blonde, but she didn't look back. Lana shrugged and quickly left, knowing she had little time to get to her next class.

The short-haired blonde who had just entered the class walked back to the door. She peeked her head outside and saw the girl moving past some boys who gawked at her. She snickered.

"My thoughts exactly." A girl with red highlighted hair appeared beside her.

"Who is she?" She asked as she continued to glare at Lana who had now been stopped by Clark. He was offering to hold her books. "Doesn't she know Clark Kent is off limits?"

The girl next to her, idly picked-off a hair of lint off her pleated mini-skirt; it was much shorter than regulations would allow. "That, my dearest Julie, is Lana Lang. And apparently, she doesn't know her status. I saw her with Lex Luthor, too."

Julie turned to her friend, rolling her eyes at the news. "Yeah, I saw them this morning walking together. They looked a little too cozy for my comfort," she admitted. "If she thinks she can claim the most popular boys in school… well, we'll just have to put an end to all of that. C'mon, Gabby." Both of the girls sauntered into class.

* * *

By the end of the week, Lana was practically on her knees thanking the heavens for Friday. Her mind was exhausted with all the schoolwork she had to catch up to in order to "reach the bar." It didn't help that people were still staring at her as if she were some oddity, or in the guys' case, a piece of meat. She hadn't made any friends, except for Lex and Clark. But, she only managed to speak to Lex during lunch when he was handing her a plate of food. Aside from clean-up duty, apparently he had to assist the lunch ladies. It always surprised Lana how unperturbed he appeared about the situation; in fact, he would just joke about it altogether and add extra food on her plate with his usual remark, "Don't worry, I didn't spit on this one. Right, Mrs. P?" The lunch lady would simply grumble at him. After that, she wouldn't see him until the next day.

At least with Clark, she was able to speak to him in between classes and during lunch. He'd always leave his football friends behind to come and sit beside Lana who ate on one of the few empty tables. They had pleasant talks, yet the petite newcomer was always weary of the watchful eyes. She hated the attention; it made her uncomfortable and only served to make her all the more withdrawn, which was why she wouldn't even bother to stick around after school. With Clark in football practice and Lex stuck at the Eatery cleaning up, there was no one worth bumping into. Besides, she had a pile of homework and no time to waste. She hardly had the time to see what her absent Aunt Nell was up to, or if Albert needed some help with organizing the last of details in the penthouse, not that he'd let her help anyway.

But it didn't matter now that it was Friday. The weekend would be her haven. Lana just had to get through one more day before collapsing on her bed. Little did she know, this would probably be her hardest day ever.

As soon as Lana walked into Excelsior, she should have known that something wasn't quite right. Every step she took was followed by giggles and whispers. She ignored them as usual. Clearly, she was still at the top of the school's gossip forum. When was she going to fall off the news radar? She was only from Smallville, not from the moon. She thought to herself, exasperated at the stares that followed her. Suddenly, Lana felt someone halting her movement with their hand on her shoulder.

"Lana, can I talk to you for a second?"

She turned around, recognizing Clark's voice. Smiling, she greeted him. "Hey, Clark. Sure we can talk… is something wrong?" She noticed the concern in his face.

Pulling her aside, he swallowed nervously. "Well, you see…." He was obviously having some trouble putting the words together. "Um, okay, let me just begin by saying that I don't believe a word of it…."

As she listened to Clark's words, her good mood gradually fell into oblivion.

* * *

Throughout the first half of day, Lana tried to act unbothered; she tried very hard to ignore all those around her whether they were secretly belittling her or not. She just didn't want to deal with any of the gossips. Inside, Lana was seething with anger. And her target was none other than Lex Luthor. Ever since she had first met him, he had done nothing but made advances at her. He was a flirt. She had learned of his track record with girls early on, and knew that no girl could refuse him. But she had. Lana had a feeling this was his payback.

So when lunchtime came around, the fuming brunette marched straight to the Eatery before the rest of the bunch could fill the hall. She side-stepped the stainless steel counter and opened the doors to the back kitchen. Lana was about to curse out Lex when suddenly the sight before her prevented her words.

Clark was holding the young Luther up by the collar of his uniform blazer. "What are you trying to do… ruin her socially before she could even make friends? Lana doesn't deserve this!" The broad-shouldered teenager pushed him angrily against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Kent?" Lex was equally incensed at the football player. "I didn't do anything. I don't know what you're even talking about so get your damn hands off me!" He tried to shove Clark away, but the Smallville native remained surprisingly steady.

Thrusting him against the wall again, he huffed, "You're charm doesn't work with me, Luthor."

"I'm surprised, the ladies always gush. What's twisting your panties in a bunch?" He had just about enough of Clark's threats. After all, he was a Luthor and no farm boy off a hillbilly town was going to patronize or demean him this way. He'd laugh in the quarterback's face before allowing him to think he had gotten the best out of him.

Lex had hit a nerve. He dragged him across the wall about to throw him onto the marble floor when Lana finally spoke up. "Clark, stop," she yelled out, breathing uneasily. Both boys immediately turned to her. "He's not worth getting in trouble for. Just leave him alone… that's how he likes to be anyway. Alone and resentful. Just like his father."

Clark slowly released him. Leering at him before backing away, he murmured from Lana's earshot, "Stay away from her."

Lex stood against the wall speechless as he saw them leave together without even looking back. She, not Clark, had knocked the wind out of him with her words. Somehow Lana had nailed his weak spot: his own alienation. And worse yet, she had compared him to his father, which was the best way of insulting and hurting him simultaneously.

The young Luthor clenched his fist and slammed it against the wall. He was infuriated with himself and the whole situation. A whole situation that was foreign to him. Lex had no idea how he could've possibly hurt Lana, hurt her enough to receive such a look of disdain and disappointment. He didn't know why, but it bothered him that he could disappoint her.

Grabbing his cellphone from his pocket, he dialed a number. "Hey Elliot."

"Lex… I've been wondering where you were. I understand congratulations are in order. You coming to class?"

"What do you mean? What the hell are people saying?" Lex knew now he would finally get an answer.

"Oh c'mon don't you know? The guys are even jealous that you landed the new girl and didn't tell us sooner." Elliot suddenly heard a crash and seconds later nothing. "Lex, Lex… you still there?"

But the only thing left was the pieces of a shattered phone.

* * *

Lana ended up leaving early that day. She was emotionally and physically drained, and she knew the only way to feel better was by going to sleep. The next day Lana would visit her parents' grave and avoid all other familiar faces. She even turned off her phone and unhooked the line in her room though Clark said he'd call her. She had to admit: she had hesitated when she pulled the phone line. Her new friend had been there for her. He had comforted and reassured her that everything would cool down. And, what impressed her most is that he had genuinely wanted to protect her even if that meant getting in trouble.

But, Lana still wanted this weekend to herself. She wanted to pull herself together. Somehow, for some reason rather than dwell on the rumor, the altercation with Lex at the Eatery had really wrecked her inside. She almost felt sorry for what she had said to him. She guessed it was the look on his face when she blurted it out. He appeared so hurt. It killed her inside to know that she caused that. So she told herself, "He deserved it." And that's how Lana Lang was able to feel at ease and strong enough to walk the halls of Excelsior on Monday morning.

* * *

Clark eagerly left his dorm to the front entrance of school. This was the day he would ask Lana out on a date, or sort of a date. He wanted to take her out on a fun afternoon so she could forget about school if only for that afternoon. Of course, he had his ulterior motives. The football player liked her, really liked her. And he hoped that they could connect more intimately and not on the superficial level they were at now. An afternoon outing could start them off.

Seeing her walking up the stairs to the school entrance, he waved his hand, "Hey Lana." She smiled as she caught up to him, greeting him with a "mornin', Clark," which served to tap his nerves. "You look… you look great. I'm glad that you didn't decide to transfer out of Excelsior."

She chortled at the idea. "First of all, thanks. And second, I'm not going to let some arrogant rich kids drive me out of here without a fight. Besides, you're here and you proved you were there for me on Friday. Thank you, Clark."

Clark smiled, knowing now more than ever that he would stutter nervously after that compliment. "Um, I'm glad I could be of some help," he said. "I know Friday was a tough day, which is why I want to make it up to you. How about we—"

"Hey Clark."

Both of them turned to the girl who had abruptly interrupted their conversation. "Oh hi, Julie," the teenage boy regretfully greeted. Not that he hated Julie or anything, but he was definitely blaming her for ruining the moment.

And she couldn't deny the blame. She had done it purposefully. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need a little help with my science homework before class starts. Can you lend me a hand, please? Pretty please?"

"Well, umm…."

"Clark, go ahead. I have to speak to Ms. Kingsley before class starts anyway." Lana reassured him as she began going inside. "Why don't we meet after school?"

"Sure," he answered. He would have to wait until then to ask her out.

* * *

Lana's first class flew by although Friday's rumor was still prompting some stares and whispers. She guessed she and Lex remained a hot topic, and that only meant continuing attention and less chances of making friends. But perhaps she was wrong. As she arrived to her second period, Lana noticed Julie waving her over. She hadn't realized then when she had called on Clark that they were in the same class.

"Hi, Lana is it? I'm Julie. Clark is so rude for not making introductions earlier." She giggled as she sat down, signaling she sit beside her.

The quiet brunette sat next to her. She smiled, thinking to herself that maybe she was wrong. Maybe Julie was a potential friend. "Nice to meet you, Julie."

"Don't be so formal," she laughed. "So I hear you transferred from Smallville High. My mom tells me it's nice down there, except for all the weird meteor stuff."

Before Lana could respond, their teacher arrived and began lesson, quieting the two girls. Then a few minutes into class, a sharp noise hit the airwaves of all the loudspeakers in Excelsior. It was quickly replaced by someone clearing his throat, "Lex Luthor here with an important announcement: Nothing, and I repeat, absolutely nothing happened between Lana Lang and I."

The girl whose name was now famous throughout school sat wide-eyed and speechless. She didn't know whether to feel fully embarrassed or completely grateful. This was certainly a grand gesture, the kind she could never get used to, but she was, in the end, impressed. Lana smiled as she heard Dean Reynolds' voice scolding Lex and instantly cutting off all sound. But before he had taken the boy's access to the microphone, she had heard his last words through all the commotion in class and the office: "I'm so sorry, Lana."

While she modestly glowed in the apology and his scheme, an aura of jealousy was emanating beside her. Julie clenched her teeth, unable to believe that Lex would go through all that trouble for some stupid girl from Smallville. Her gut reaction, as per usual, was retaliation. Excelsior girls like her had a reputation to keep anyway, and she couldn't very well allow a new student trump the hierarchy already established. Julie had tried to destroy her with the rumor, but now she clearly saw she needed a bigger and better plan. At least for now she would cheer herself up with a minor ploy.

Once Professor James settled the group and continued lecture, Julie passed Lana a note. When she was about to open it, the blonde _accidentally_ dropped her book, catching the attention of Prof. James. She immediately apologized and explained that Lana had been attempting to pass on a note, which she refused to take and in the process had dropped her book.

Lana had no words. She couldn't believe what was happening or why Julie was lying. It really didn't matter at that moment. Prof. James took the note and read it out loud, "James is a complete spaz. My senile grandma could give me a better history lesson. Lana."

The middle-aged educator eyed her sharply, not really waiting for an excuse rather pausing to calmly articulate her punishment. When Lana finally found her voice, she was too late. He gave her a ten-page report assignment and one week of clean up duty at the Eatery.

* * *

As the day waned, it became quite evident to Lana that she had been wrong about Lex. She had blamed him for the rumor on a presumption and so had Clark. Her suspicions lay on her new rival: Julie. What she had done to the girl was a riddle that she didn't plan to solve. Lana simply wanted to avoid the blonde, but if push came to shove, she certainly wasn't going to play the helpless damsel in distress. She'd fight back next time around.

For now, though, she threw her Julie issues in the backburner. There was someone she really wanted to see. Lana made her way to the Eatery and passed its doors, stopping herself only a few feet away from that someone. "Lex…"

He turned around, slightly surprised to see her. "Lana, hey… I'm glad to see you." He uneasily let go of the cleaning towel and placed it on the table behind him. "I wanted to make sure you knew that I had nothing to do with that rumor. I don't know who started it, but I'm sorry they ever did. Clark was right… you deserve better."

She grinned, realizing he was being utterly honest. "Thank you," she said softly. "But, I owe you an apology. I'm sorry for what I said that day…."

Lex shook his head, "No. No, you don't need to apologize. I deserved it."

"No, you didn't," Lana insisted. "You didn't deserve that, especially when you were willing to get in trouble to defend… our friendship. Thank you."

Nodding slowly, he began to perk up and unleashed his signature smirk. "Instead of a thank you, how about you help me mop the floors?"

"Well, you're in bittersweet luck today," Lana smiled in return; she was glad to see that things were going back to normal. "I was actually assigned to clean-up duty no thanks to a conniving schemer, but fortunately—that is, fortunately for me—Mrs. P said I only had to clean the tables. And since I see you're finished with them, I think I'll just take my leave now and go…."

"Oh, no you don't. You're not getting off that easy. There are still a few tables left you can clean up while you tell me who this conniving troublemaker is." Lex grabbed her hand and placed the towel in her cusp. She playfully handed it back as he gently pushed it back into her grasp. The back and forth struggle continued until Lana ceded and retold the history lesson that went awry because of Julie.

Unbeknownst to the two, Clark was watching from afar. He had waited for her after school, but once she hadn't showed up, he asked the school gossips if they knew where she was and they had directed him to the Eatery. Clark had arrived there seconds after she had, and he had heard the whole exchange with his extraordinary hearing. Though he had stopped now because he had become distracted with a realization. Lex and Lana appeared comfortable with one another; they even spoke to each other with a freedom and ease that Lana and he did not share yet. She was almost flirtatious, but more so relaxed and happy as if all her troubles were far off. He wondered if she felt that way with him.

Probably not, he thought to himself and began to turn away when he heard his name being called off. "Clark, Clark… hold on," Lana stopped him as she made her way to him. "I'm glad you're here. I almost forgot you wanted to meet up after school."

"Yeah. But you're busy now."

"It's okay. Didn't you want to ask me something?"

Clark shifted uneasily. "Well, I was wondering if you weren't doing anything tomorrow afternoon, you'd like to go out with me."

Lana smiled shyly. "Sure."

To be continued…


	4. 4th Collision: The Kiss in Z Minor

Thank you for the nice reviews. I hadn't expected any so I'm very glad to see them. I'd also like to apologize for taking so long posting this chapter; here's hoping you're still reading…. 

Original disclaimer applies.

Collide

4th Collision: The Kiss in Z Minor

The football player had to thank his lucky stars for the short practice. It had allowed him to plan out the afternoon perfectly. All he had to do was wait for his coach to blow the whistle, then dash to the showers and wait at the front entrance for Lana who would be done by then with clean-up duty at the Eatery. Once out of Excelsior, they would be on their way to The Talon, a hip café he had found hidden in the east side of the city, and she'd be away from Lex. Clark couldn't help but feel envious of the school's self-proclaimed rebel and Casanova. Somehow he had always managed to get more than a girl's attention, which is why he had rather keep Lana an arm's way from his rich rival.

And finally it had come. Excelsior's football coach blew the whistle and told the team to hit the showers. Clark immediately disappeared into the boys' locker room. When he reappeared, the eager teenager was back in the school's garbs minus the tie and blazer. He waved farewell to his teammates and began heading towards the entrance when he was abruptly held back.

"Clark, wait up a sec."

He turned to the voice, surprised to see Julie standing before him "Hey Julie," he reluctantly greeted. "What's going on?"

Though giggling silently for whatever perverse reason, she smiled timidly. "I hope you're not in any hurry."

"Well, actually…." Clark stopped himself, noticing her troubled demeanor. "No, it's alright. Is something wrong?"

"I… I just need some friendly advice," Julie's words wavered. "Do you think you can help me on something? I promise I won't take too much of your time." Her eyes watered pleadingly.

Clark felt torn; he was afraid of showing up late for his date with Lana, especially when rumor had it Julie was to blame for Lana's clean-up duty. He had yet to confirm the hearsay with her. Yet, he doubted its validity. He had known Julie since he had first arrived, and it wouldn't seem like her to do such a thing. She had always been so kind to him; frankly, the least he could was help her out now. Besides, for whatever reason, he could never say no to someone in trouble. "Sure. Just tell me what's going on?"

* * *

So predictable, Clark, Julie thought as she chuckled inwardly. The scheme was working just the way she had planned. It would only be minutes before Lana would walk in on them while they kissed. The blonde knew it would completely ruin any chances of future couplehood between the two Smallville natives. All she had to do was continue laying her sob story on thickly until the petite brunette would come waltzing out from the Eatery where Julie knew she was almost done wiping the last tables. Once finished, she was sure Lana would take the route past the east patio to the front entrance. 

"Clark, I really just feel so depressed about my breakup with Todd to the point where my grades are suffering." Julie feigned anguish as she hid her face behind her hands and leaned into her broad-shouldered friend who was taken slightly aback.

"I didn't know you were even dating Todd, but it doesn't matter 'cause you'll be okay." Clark hesitantly soothed the side of her arms, hoping he was somewhat comforting the girl. "Maybe it's for the best. You know, there a lot of guys out there who would love to date you."

Julie slowly crept her head up. "You really think so?" She asked without taking her eyes off his face. As he nodded softly, she smiled, knowing inside the time had come to make her move. "Maybe someone like you?" Before Clark had any time to determine the intentions behind her words, he felt her breath closely on his lips. Her mouth was rapidly removing the distance when suddenly she felt a hand pulling her shoulder back.

"No, someone like me. Or maybe my friend Jason. He loves blondes. Personally, I'm partial to brunettes. So, definitely Jason."

She could almost scream, yet instead she turned around with a forced grin. "Lex, what a surprise. I'm glad to see you're finished cleaning up the Eatery."

"Try to hold your excitement." He cocked his eyebrows with a smirk as he wrapped his arm across her back and pulled her in. "Now, how about I introduce you to my friend? He's still around school playing some soccer with a bunch of guys. You don't mind, Kent, do you?" He paused, lifting his stare towards the tall teenager who was actually relieved Lex had jumped in. The young Luthor didn't even give him chance to think it over though, "Of course, you don't… I mean, you have to meet with Lana whose getting something she forgot from her locker. Why don't you walk on over there?"

Up until then he had remained quiet, having found the whole situation bizarre. He didn't know what Julie was up to, nor Lex, but it really didn't matter. Upon hearing Lana's name, he once again remembered the importance of the waning day. Clark didn't even think twice when he told Julie: "Hope you feel better." And then he walked away but not before nodding a reluctant goodbye to Lex.

As soon as he was gone, Lex released Julie and quickly blocked her view of Clark's back. "Now that it's just you and me, we can put all the melodrama aside and have a little chat without an encore presentation."

The short-haired blonde glared in return. "Whatever do you mean?" She almost sang her question while she feigned innocence.

Lex shook his head, amused at her tactics. "Need I remind you, I've never been fooled by your theatrics, Julie. In fact, I've made it a point to avoid your performances as well as your overall presence."

Raising her manicured fingers to his chest, she purred with obvious pretense, "I haven't the slightest idea of what you're referring to."

"Of course not," Lex pocketed his hands and turned to the side, deflecting her hand at the same time he stepped onto the small staircase leading off the patio. "Let me break it down. I know you're jealous of Lana, and you're willing to do anything in your power, including manipulation, to sink her name into the social compost. But unlike everyone here who's conned by your angelic act, I'm onto you and I'll be making sure you don't get in her way."

The threat was enough to stir Julie out of her reverie. "Do you really think you can scare me? I've got news for you, Lex: I always get what I want," she angrily declared.

"Really? You seem to forget you're embarrassing attempt to 'woo' me." He laughed at her grimace. "You failed so miserably."

"Well, guess what? I've changed since then. And you better believe that little bitch won't get her hands on Clark, which I'm sure is something you wouldn't mind. Now isn't that right?" Julie challenged him, knowing well Lex's feelings for her rival. "As a matter of fact, you should be thanking me."

Lex silently stared at the over-confidently girl in front of him for lingering seconds, and then he just smirked. Who did she think she was? She had some audacity, he thought to himself. "Don't delude yourself. It's best you keep your distance from Lana, and just remember that I don't make empty threats."

* * *

Clark opened the door for Lana as he stood aside for her. She entered the colorful café, taking a few glances at odd clad of Egyptian décor. Despite the Talon's unique ornaments, it held a subdued ambiance that felt comfortable. Even Lana seemed to relax a little as she followed Clark to a corner table. "So what do you think?" 

"I like it," she nodded with a smile. "I didn't even know Metropolis would have such a place."

"Me either until I had to do some research for the newspaper on the east side," he explained. "When I saw it, I thought of you."

Lana grinned, letting out a chortle. "I'm glad I came to mind when you saw the tacky colors," she said sarcastically.

"No, no, I didn't mean it that way." Clark apologized.

"I was kidding, Clark." Placing her hand over his, she reassured him. The motion quieted the moment. His eyes drifted from her hand to her eyes; they locked gazes, but the seconds were broken when suddenly Lana cleared her throat and removed her hand to grab one of the menu books. "So what are you in the mood for?"

Clark sat back, trying to ignore the awkward air. He grabbed a menu in time to order their drinks from the waitress who appeared beside them. When she was gone, Clark decided that perhaps he needed to cut the tension. "Lana, I never got the chance to ask you how you ended up in Excelsior," he asked almost regretfully when he immediately noticed her shifting uncomfortably. "Um, not that it really matters. What does, is that you're here."

She smiled, "No, it's okay." But it wasn't. She wasn't ready to let anyone in when it concerned her past and her parents' death. Not yet anyway. So she gave him a vague answer and then changed the subject to a lighter topic. As the time passed, Lana gradually found herself warming up to Clark after that weird, almost corky yet intimate moment. She silently thanked God she hadn't scared Clark away. It's just ever since her parent's had passed away something in her had also left along with them. And it was that very absence of whatever it was that liked to play games with her emotions and apparently others', too.

But Lana was determined to fight it, and fight it with Clark. There was something about him that attracted him to her. Whatever it was, she liked it.

* * *

The last day of clean-up duty had come for Lana. She almost felt sorry she wouldn't be doing it longer and all because of the company she was keeping. Lex had made the whole punishment worth it. They had fun cleaning up the Eatery except the times when he would start poking fun at Clark and her relationship with him. Though she always rolled her eyes in return, she knew Lex meant no harm. Besides, it was actually amusing to see him all roused up whenever she defended the football player. Today would be no exception. 

"So I saw you earlier today with Kent. And I couldn't help but think," Lex rested his index finger on his temple. "'And she wonders why people stare at her.'"

Lana's eyebrows crinkled, "What do you mean?"

"Well, who wouldn't stare when you have someone groveling at your feet? Kent practically crawls around you, carrying your books on his back." He sardonically shook his head from side to side. "It's really shameless and sad."

She rolled her eyes, hiding her grin at his act. "I think you're misinterpreting kindness, ever heard of it? It just my suit you, but who knows? The way I hear it, 'Lex Luthor' has a penchant for jealousy."

"I, dear Lana, am far above jealousy." He corrected her, half-jokingly.

"Sure."

"No, but seriously. I'm actually glad he's looking out for you." Lex suddenly changed his tone as he stopped wiping one of the counters and looked at her. Their eyes caught each other in quietude. Lana saw his sincerity and she swore she noticed a shimmer of sadness before Lex bit his lips, reverting back to his teasing mood.

"In fact, to celebrate your last day of clean-up at the Eatery where you surely shall be missed by Mrs. P and me, right Mrs. P?" He turned to the old lady sitting down and leaning against the wall by the back door; she was in deep slumber and barely heard Lex's words. She just grumbled. Even in sleep she reacted the same. "Just like I thought. She's having a hard time dealing."

Lana laughed, "Okay. So what do you do have in mind?"

"Club Zero. It's a nightclub barred for the underage, but not for the underage rich brats like myself." He noticed her reservations instantly. "Don't worry. They know me there. And just to prove to you I have no hard feelings when it comes to Kent, you can invite him, too."

Although she wasn't so sure about it at first, the thought of, for once, doing something out of the norm, even close to the edge, kind of excited her. She wouldn't admit it to him but for some reason, she realized as she looked at Lex (who was waiting for an answer) that he knew she'd take the offer for that very reason. "Okay. I'm in."

* * *

But maybe it wasn't such a good idea. As she stood between Lex and Clark, Lana suddenly felt her knees weakening. It was all a little too overwhelming; here she was with two guys who probably despised each other in front of a loud and booming nightclub where people gravitated to each other with each beat. Almost as if he knew what she were thinking, Lex gently squeezed her arm and worded silently, "It's okay." She nodded, gratefully gazing at him.

Seconds after reassuring her, he loudly told the two teens foreign to such an atmosphere, "C'mon, they have some seats reserved for us near the bar." He pointed ahead and went forward into the masses of dancers.

Lana took a deep breath, preparing herself for the grinding bodies. Suddenly, she felt someone grasping onto her hand, yielding her from following Lex close by; it was Clark who now looked down at her and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll lead the way."

And he did. When they had caught up to Lex, he let them slide into the circular booth. "I'm gonna get us some drinks." Before Clark could object, the young Luthor interjected, "Don't worry, Kent, it'll be non-alcoholic for your boring pleasure. What about you Lana?"

"I'll have whatever you're having." Why not? She trusted him, and the night just seemed to be calling for some thrills. Besides, it's not like she was going to get wasted like those teen dramas where drunken kids end up on their deathbed. "Or whatever you suggest."

Lex was surprised, but didn't question her. She knew exactly what she was doing. "If you insist…" He smiled and left the two.

Clark cocked his eyebrows, "Are you sure your taste buds trust Lex?"

"My taste buds aren't the only ones that trust him," she answered. "Clark, maybe you should try talking to him. I think you guys could become good friends… at least, for my sake."

He knew she had a point. The two guys had never even attempted to speak to each other like normal people. They really never had the opportunity considering how far apart their social spheres were during school and outside of it. But now that three were out, trying to have a good time, perhaps this night would be as good as any. "You're right, Lana," he shot a grin her way.

She sat up slightly and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Clark."

The football player instantly blushed and tried to compose himself as he saw Lex making his way back. "Orders are in. The waitress should be coming with the drinks soon," he announced. "So anyone up to dance?"

"I am."

"Actually, I need to use the restroom," Clark excused himself, more for the reason that he couldn't dance to the club music.

Lex hid his smirk. "Sure, it's over there." The bashful teenager stood up and exited the booth. "Ready?" He held out his hand for Lana and led her onto the dance floor.

While they danced, a voyeur moved throughout the crowd. Julie had been surprised to see the three walk inside Club Zero together. Just as she felt her anger traveling through her body at that moment, her mind seemed to also ignite, that is with a great idea. So she watched them carefully waiting to strike. And now seemed the perfect time considering no one was at their table except the waitress placing their drinks. Moving in stealth, she made her way to their area, taking the moment to smell each drink. Julie took a gamble, predicting that Clark had asked for a nonalcoholic beverage and Lex had his usual, which according to their mutual friend Elliot, was scotch. The only drink left had vodka and definitely looked like a female drink. Smiling like a half moon, Julie mockingly "oops" a small pill into the cup. It dissolved within seconds.

"A roofie?"

"No, but something like it," she turned to her friend, Gabby, with a simper. "C'mon let's go."

Just as soon as they left, Lex and Lana returned with their brows somewhat damp from perspiration. "Oh my god… that was insane," she let out between breaths.

"What was?" Clark suddenly showed up.

"Hey," she greeted in surprise. "The dance floor was crazy. I got to have something to drink." Lex grabbed her drink and handed it to her. She took a long sip as they all sat down and she began talking, hoping she could get them to a friendly level. As the minutes passed, her surroundings slowly blurred in and out of focus. The room even seemed to tilt back and forth. Lana tried to regain composure, but saw how miserably she was failing, "Excuse me, guys, I need to use the lady's restroom."

"It's right over there near the men's,"Clark signaled.

She gradually stood up and began to leave, when Lex held onto her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Lana blinked and swallowed her panic. "Yeah," she reassured. But she wasn't. When she neared the restrooms, she was already stumbling. A middle-aged man caught her right as she tripped over her own feet.

"Steady there, girl." He chuckled. "A little too much to drink? How 'bout I take you to my VIP room at home and take care of you?"

The petite brunette attempted to push him away. But she couldn't master words or body movements. As her sight dimmed into darkness, she managed to see a familiar face. Suddenly, she let go.

* * *

It was good thing he had followed his instincts. There was something that hadn't seemed right and he was glad he had caught it and her on time. Lex managed to carry her into an empty VIP room and lay her on a sofa. He placed a wet towel on her forehead as he soothed her with words in hopes of also trying to wake her. Minutes passed before he finally heard some real signs of life, she coughed and mumbled something he couldn't make out. At least now, she was somewhat awake. He was relieved, but still felt the ache of concern, feeling utterly hopeless. "Lana, I promise everything will be okay," he whispered into her ear. "The doctor will be here soon."

Her eyes fluttered, "I'm… fine." She smiled as she lifted her hand to caress the side of his face. Lana closed her eyes about the same time she had moved up and placed her lips on his. Before Lex could recover from the surprise, she deepened the kiss, softly, tenderly in an ephemeral moment. And just like that, she was asleep again.

* * *

Lana woke up the next morning with most of her memory of Club Zero gone. All that remained was the memory of her heading to the restroom. Whether she made it or not, she didn't know, but knew this much… somehow she had ended up back in her bed. That must have been some drink. Thankfully, Nell was out for the weekend though she knew Albert would have some words with her. But not yet. She glimpsed at the clock and saw it was too early for the butler to be up. So Lana decided it would be a good time to release the nausea in her stomach. She headed to the bathroom when a rustle caught her attention in the living room.

Lana followed the sound only to have to hold her gasp from making more noise. On her sofa lay a very asleep Lex Luthor.

To be continued...


	5. 5th Collision: Decadence in Water

I apologize for straying away from this story. After being busy for so long, I thought continuing the story would be fruitless… I was satisfied with knowing myself how it would transpire. It was selfish of me especially after receiving some reviews asking me to continue. It was enough motivation to reopen this story. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Collide

5th Collision: Decadence in Water

Lana quietly crept to the bathroom and allowed the nausea within find its destination in the toilet. God, she felt ten times better. Only the thought of Lex, asleep on her sofa, shook her relief slightly. She quickly brushed her teeth and slowly made her way to her visitor who remained in his subconscious state.

"Lex," Lana whispered near his ear. "Lex… um, I think you should wa-"

"God! Lana," startled and surprised he sat up. "Geez, Lana this is not the time, nor the place to take advantage of me. What would the butler say?"

She sneered with a smirk, grabbing the pillow nearby and slapping his face with it. "Very funny, Lex."

"Well, serves you right for waking me up with that lovely song of puke." He smiled at her as she giggled, catching her mortified gaze for what seemed like eternity. Lana couldn't help but enjoy his humor and the softness in his eyes… but back to the matter at hand.

"Um," she cleared her throat. "So Lex… not that I mind you being here, but what ARE you doing here? And more importantly, what happened last night?"

Lex sighed, thinking to himself how exactly he could explain the events of yesterday. He felt guilty. He should have never opened the invitation to her; Club Zero was sometimes full of menacing figures and he hadn't even thought of taking better precautions for Lana who was totally new to the scene.

"Look Lana… I'm real sorry I let you down," he began. "Last night was a mistake. I should've never taken you there."

"Lex, just tell me what happened."

"You were drugged. Someone dropped a substance, much like a roofie, in your drink. Before you were completely knocked out, I found you and took you to a room where you were taken care of. Meanwhile, Clark tried to find out who committed foul play, but without much luck. He's still looking into it." Lex looked away, suddenly remembering the kiss, he hid his grin. He wouldn't mention it to her; it was enough that she had to take in the whole night's catastrophe. "So that brings us here. I brought you home and told your butler you had too much to drink. Sorry."

Lana's mouth fell ajar. "Who would want to drug me? I mean, I didn't see anyone I knew at the club. What the hell is going on? What kind of people would want to do that? And what am I gonna tell Albert? He's probably so disappointed in me."

"Lana calm down. Relax. I have some people on top of this," Lex reassured. "We'll figure out who did this to you. And… and Albert… who's Albert?"

"The butler."

"I'm sure he'll understand teenage angst."

--

He didn't. After Lex left, Lana had to bear an earful from Albert. He lectured her for about an hour and later sent her to her room with homework. She had to write a paper on the evils of alcohol. How could she argue? He was like a grandfather to her, not to mention he threatened to tell Aunt Nell if she didn't write it. After all, he was right. She was underage and shouldn't have even been allowed in Club Zero.

The only good that came out of the disastrous evening was realizing that she had finally found true friends. Lex and Clark had been there for her.

Lex and Clark.

Clark and Lex.

Hmmm… the pool of feelings was getting just a tad murky.

--

As soon as he saw Lana walk through Excelsior doors, Clark rushed to her side. "Morning Lana," he smiled nervously. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she replied, noticing more than concern in his eyes. "What's wrong, Clark?"

He looked around suspiciously and took her by the arm to a nearby, empty classroom. "Julie. She did it. She was the one who drugged you." Clark had figured it out in his own way, of course. Leaving out a few of his superhuman investigative measures, he confirmed the accusation, leaving Lana a bit asunder. "I'd suggest we go to the authorities but Julie's family is well-connected with some very high officials in Metropolis. Even if Lex gets involved, things would just get dragged out and go nowhere."

Lana remained pensive, feeling her anger merge with her life's frustrations. She had had enough. "Clark… I'll handle it." She turned to the door and walked briskly outside.

Her friend followed suit, calling for her, "Lana, Lana… what are you going to do?"

She barely heard Clark's questioning; all that mattered right at that moment was finding Julie. Pushing the oak-heavy doors, her eyes zoomed into her target who sat by the school fountain. There she was, blonde and annoyingly happy, gossiping with her carrot-head twit of a friend.

"Hey Julie," she spit with fury as she closed the space between them.

"Well, look what the drunken-"

"I don't remember asking you to speak," Lana cut off the suddenly startled blonde. "Whatever your problem is with me, I could careless. You lost your chance to a civil resolution when you dropped the pill. You wanted a fight, well, now you got war. And trust me when I tell you that you've just made the biggest mistake of your pathetic life."

A crowd had surfaced around the girls, and Julie couldn't help but feel suffocated by their stares. Words, whatever retort possible couldn't materialize in her mind, little less a vocal response. She couldn't remember ever being confronted in public or for that matter ever being confronted period.

Lana, on the other hand, accepted the audience. She would use them to her advantage. "Now, everyone knows how petty you are, how you lowered yourself to drugging someone because you desperately wanted to get laid. Had to get me out of the way, right? Well, you did, the night was yours… and you still got nothing." Giggles, hisses, and "ooohs" sounded from the crowd of students.

"You must be sweating with frustration, Julie," Lana simpered with a gleam in her eyes, approaching her rival fearlessly. "Why don't you cool off?" And just like that, a small push involved, Julie went stumbling into the fountain.

Lex had watched the whole debacle and once the student body laughed and cheered, he knew it was time to give Lana some breathing room. He rushed to her side, "Lana, let's get out of here before Dean Reynolds finds out what's going on."

Lana felt vindicated. God, it felt good to finally let go and let it all out. She was relishing the moment so much that she didn't even pay attention to Lex or notice she was moving along his side through the crowd. The reality only came crashing down when Dean Reynolds suddenly stood in front of her.

"Earth to Miss Lang," he called for the third time in the midst of a dissolving crowd.

Lana's eyes widened, "Um, Dean Reynolds… there's a perfectly good reason-"

"I'm sure… now if you'll just follow me to my office while Mr. Luthor goes to class, we can talk about your actions this morning."

The victorious brunette nodded in silence and began walking behind the higher authority, only to inconspicuously turn her head slightly and smile proudly at Lex, mouthing inaudibly, "See you later."

--

Lex knew when and where "later" would be; he couldn't help but chortle as she walked into the Eatery with mop and broom in hand, rubber-gloved hand that is. "I'm guessing, Dean Reynolds, didn't see the 'good' in pushing Julie into the fountain."

"Oh he did. But, because my 'crime' was on school grounds, disciplinary consequences were inevitable." She placed the broom and mop down, sitting herself beside Lex. "One week of clean-up isn't even the end of it."

Lex's curiosity perked; he placed his fingers on chin, sarcastically admonishing, "Oh it isn't? Dear Miss Lang, whatever did you get yourself into?"

"Well, Mr. Luthor," Lana returned with equal mockery. "I have been sentenced to the Excelsior magazine club where I am not only to write, but proofread everyone's article. As Dean Reynolds put it, 'Perhaps this is the more appropriate outlet for your anger.'"

He laughed in response, finding Lana's predicament all too familiar. "Look at it this way, you'll be spending more time with your favorite Excelsior brat… and all thanks to Ms. Kingsley who didn't appreciate my humor this morning."

Lana softly chuckled; she was actually pretty glad that he would be joining her at the Eatery. His company always seemed to bring her some peace of mind. Even in the midst of madness he was always able to conjure up harmony. He made her talk, he made her laugh. She was away from the silence and depressing thoughts in her head. There was definitely more than met the eye when it came to the son of the shrewd Lionel Luthor. But just as she was hiding something, Lex also shielded truth. There was darkness to him that left her with curiosity and unease, the kind of unease that forced her to put distance between them.

As she looked at him now, while he joked about Julie's splash into the fountain, Lana realized why she felt so safe with Clark… there was no darkness in Clark. It was enough reason to leave behind any confusion and allow her relationship with the quarterback to flourish into something more.

At least that's what she told herself…

--

Friday came along quick. Lana had felt that the days had swirled around quickly thanks to the magazine's deadlines and the amusing afternoons at the Eatery. She was tired but even still felt full of adrenaline and most of all because her column, written just in time for the magazine's distribution, had made its debut… and it had garnered quite the response. She had dropped the bomb on Excelsior's snooty student body, and many of the unpopular and everyday victims of jocks and brats had congratulated her while Excelsior's royalty just sneered at her presence.

She could careless what snobs thought. Lana was happy and even happier to see Lex at the Eatery though a part of her was sad they wouldn't have these afternoons anymore after today. She found herself staring at him as he tried to converse with Mrs. P who could barely keep her eyes opened. He looked cute, almost adorable. It was another side of him that she enjoyed watching… though she had to admit that dark side she somewhat feared, she was now beginning to see its more appealing factor.

Lana walked over in time to hear what Lex was talking about, "So what do you say, Mrs. P? We all go home and call it a day?"

Mrs. P slightly opened one eye and called onto him with a nod. Lex neared his ear to her as she strained her neck and then whispered something inaudible. Lana didn't catch any of it, but Lex had and he simply had nodded as Mrs. P collapsed onto her chair.

He suddenly turned to his fellow troublemaker with a smirk, "C'mon let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her lightly. "Onward now, Miss Lang."

Laughing, she walked quickly alongside heading towards the school's parking lot. "What did Mrs. P say to you just now?"

"She said you should get in my car and restrain yourself from asking questions until we get to our destination." He opened the passenger door to his black Porsche and waited for her to decide, hoping she'd get in without refusal.

"She did not say that," Lana said as she got in and sat down. Lex smiled and rushed to the driver's side, starting the car immediately. "C'mon, Lex, tell me what she said."

As he pulled out, leaving behind Excelsior, he simply replied, "Ask me again the next time you get into trouble. But you have to promise me that when you do get into trouble, it has to be well worth it."

She curiously looked at him, wondering why he would make such a request. Rather than asking him, she just promised.

After an hour's long ride with witty exchanges, they had finally arrived. "Welcome to my humble abode."

Lana huffed, "Yeah it's really a humble castle." She stepped out of the car and looked in amazement at the beautiful structure standing before her. "Not that I mind feeling like a queen for a day, but what are we doing here?"

"Well, I just thought we might celebrate your triumphant week," he exalted, taking her hand and leading her inside the Luthor castle. "Not only did you humiliate Excelsior's wicked bitch, but you also managed to expose the decadence and evils of the rich. A woman's fury hasn't caused this much damage since Medea. Now before you match her fate…"

Lex opened a door and led her into a dark room, "Give me a second." An instant later, she stood in front of an Olympic size pool, dimly lit in Luthor fashion. Situated in the far corner was an expensive oak table sustaining a bottle of wine, alongside there were two cups.

Lana was surprised, to say the least. She wasn't expecting anything like this. Now that she thought about it, why hadn't she thought twice about getting into Lex's car? Did this mean Lex was interested in being more than just friends? She hadn't even answered that question yet. "Ummm-"

"Lana, before you say anything," Lex interrupted. "I don't want you to think there's more to this than what it actually is… which is merely an act of friendship. I've noticed… I've noticed the stress, your fear, your constant drive. I see you and see a friend who just needs a respite."

She couldn't help but smile. It was a very kind gesture. Lana decided she wouldn't second guess this, any of it. She would simply accept his "act of friendship." She wanted to anyway… she needed it. After all, she had gotten this far without even thinking twice… why start now? "Well then, where are your trunks, Mr. Luthor?"

Lex smirked and handed her an oversized black t-shirt. "Sorry, the one detail I left behind."

Ten minutes later they were swimming and playing in the water while reminiscing old adventures that had occurred in the Eatery. Lex found himself having more fun than he ever imagined. It had been so many years since he actually felt this happy. He couldn't even believe he was using the word "happy." And it was all because of her.

"Would Miss Lang like a glass of wine?" He pulled himself out of the pool and poured each of them a glass. He handed one to her and sat next to her on the ledge of the pool.

"If Albert saw me now, he would have me arrested," Lana took a sip of her drink.

"And yet, the underage lady by my side just gorged her wine," he teased.

Lana feigned insult and tried to nudge Lex into the water, but instead missed and fell face first into the pool. Her friend couldn't help but snort with laughter. But he stopped short when he realized she still remained facing down. "Lana! Lana!" His heart palpitated faster; fearing the worse, he jumped into the pool and grabbed her. He lifted her above surface, holding her against him as he grabbed her face gently, "Lana, Lana are you okay?"

She slowly opened her eyes, mumbling, "Lex."

"Lana…"

Her eyes weakly looked at him, "Lex," her voice shivered. "You so fell for it." She instantly gleamed and giggled at his shocked face.

He really didn't think she had it in her. Lex shook his head, smiling at how much fun she was having at his expense. He brought her closer to him, "Alright prankster, I think too much of me has rubbed off on you."

Lana tapered her laughter, suddenly realizing the lack of distance between them. She faced him, allowing her eyes to gaze into his. She wrapped her thin arm around his neck while still looking at him intently. "Who says that's a bad thing?"

The question sounded so sultry; it made it harder to breathe. Lex remained silent; his thoughts ran rampant, pondering what his next move should be. He had already risked it by holding her so tightly against him. He didn't want to make a mistake.

Nor did she. But it felt so right. Lana liked how his arms embraced her. She wasn't going to think twice about it. Besides she had already said she wouldn't.

Closer and closer her lips inched towards Lex. He could feel her breath, mingled with wine and mint. Lex closed his eyes and waited…

To be continued…


End file.
